The Hufflepuff in a Ravenclaw Family
by I want to be a weasley
Summary: Pamina is the Hufflepuff in a well-known Ravenclaw family. In her first year at Hogwarts, she finds things she shouldn't have found, and strikes up a friendship with Harry Potter, only to be found out by Voldemort. A different view of the Philosopher's Stone. Rated K plus to be safe because there will be the Cruciatus Curse in it, but might be a K.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**A/N**

**Hi! This is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. it's basically, a Hufflepuff first year's perspective of the Philosopher's Stone. So basically everything that happened in the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone happens in here, just I changed some of the teacher's speeches. But that really doesn't matter in this chapter anyway. This chapter is kinda short. I will try to post a new chapter everyday, but I might not be able to. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did though. **

**- I want to be a weasley**

Pamina sat in her compartment, waiting. It had been almost an hour since the train had left King's Cross Station, and they were barely out of London. Across from her sat two second-year twins, giggling and whispering to each other. They weren't even trying to include _her_ in the conversation. Of course they weren't, they were Slytherin. Pamina rolled her eyes, it was not like she cared anyway. They were annoying Slytherins, and they weren't even in her year.

Pamina knew that when they got to Hogwarts they were going to be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. She didn't know how they were going to sort her, but she knew exactly what house she was going to be sorted into. Or at least she had a pretty good idea. Everyone in her family had been sorted into Ravenclaw. They were the largest family of Ravenclaw purebloods, the Waterwills.

A knock on the door of her compartment brought Pamina back to her senses. She pulled the door open, and was surprised to see a plump witch selling sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" the witch asked her.

"uh, I'll have a-," she was interrupted by one of the Slytherin twins.

"Two Pumpkin pasties please," the dark-haired girl asked, and handed the witch 6 knuts.

"And you?" the witch asked Pamina.

"Yeah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please."

"4 knuts."

Pamina paid, took her candy, and sat back down. She glared at the twins, who smirked back at her.

The door to their compartment opened again, this time by a brown haired girl with big front teeth wearing Hogwart's robes.

"Sorry for the interruption, but Neville over here seems to have lost his toad," the girl said.

Pamina got a look at the boy the girl was talking about. He was short, and unnaturally pudgy. His eyes were puffy and pink from crying, and was chewing his fingernails like a beaver chews wood.

"I'm sorry, we haven't," Pamina told the two of them.

"Well that's too bad, but we'll keep looking," the girl said, and closed the compartment door.

The next time Pamina's compartment was interrupted was over an hour later, by a tall boy with flaming red hair. She could tell by a pin on his robes that he was a prefect.

"We will be approaching Hogwarts soon, so get your robes on,"he told them, and left.

But he was about to close the door when he got a good look at Pamina, and came back in to her compartment. He sat down next to the twins.

"You're a first year, right?" he asked Pamina.

She nodded.

"You are going to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I'm Percy, by the way, Percy Weasley, I'm a prefect for the Gryffindor house."

Pamina nodded.

"Well, I've got to get going, I need to get to seven more compartments by quarter after two," Percy the Prefect said, and left for the last and final time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

**A/N**

**So, here is the second chapter. This is not my best writing, the third chapter is better, but that's okay. In this chapter Pamina gets sorted.**

**- I want to be a Weasley**

In an hour's time, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The sun was beginning to set over the small train station. Pamina was quite surprised to see a giant man with a fluffy brown beard waving at the train from the platform. She would have expected someone to tell her there was a _giant_ at Hogwarts.

She left the train and heard the giant say, "First years, follow me,"

She followed, and in the group of around 40 people, she noticed the boy named Neville and the brown-haired girl. The giant, which she learned was named Hagrid and was only half-giant, led the first-years to a lake with lots of little boats on it. Pamina got on a boat, and with three other students, began to row.

"My name is Ernie, Ernie Macmillan," the boy rowing on the other side told the group, "I'm a half-blood."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," the other boy added.

"I'm Lavender Brown," a nervous girl sitting in the corner said.

"Pamina Waterwill," Pamina introduced.

The rest of the boat ride was quiet. When they reached a bend, Pamina got her first real view of Hogwarts. It was beautiful, an ancient castle with turrets and towers made out of gray stone. Her breath stopped for a minute, so she could take in the beautiful building in front of her. It was the most wondrous thing she had seen in her whole life.

They reached the end of the lake, and climbed up a path. In front of Pamina were doors so large that they could fit three Hagrids on top of eachother, maybe even four. The doors opened, and Pamina saw that the inside of Hogwarts was almost as beautiful as the outside. So much so, that she was still staring up at the ceiling when a thin woman with a pointed hat and a stern look came up to the first years.

"First years!" she clapped her hands to get their attention, "I'm Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. In a moment you will be walking through these doors behind me. Then you will be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will become your family, good deeds will be rewarded, any rule-breaking will be punished. Follow me."

The doors behind her opened and the first years got into a line of pairs. They walked into a room filled with all the students of was a large room, and the cieling was bewitched to look like the night sky. They stopped in front of a stool, which had on top of it, a hat. Wait, a hat? Pamina was confused. What were they supposed to do with a hat? But her questions were answered when the lady came up to a pedestal and started to talk.

"Here I have in front of me, are this year's first years. They will be sorted into one of the four houses. I do hope that you welcome these students into your house with open arms. Now, let's get started. The first student is Hannah Abbott."

A short girl with blond pigtails went up to the stool in the front of the room.

"Put on the hat and sit down, dear," Professor McGonagall told Hannah.

So Hannah sat on the stool and put on the hat. In a moment, the hat exclaimed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah ran off to the Hufflepuff table. The Sorting went on. Susan Bones, Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown, Gryffindor. It went on and on, until she heard her name.

"Pamina Waterwill!" Pamina walked up to the stool and sat down. She put on the hat.

But something peculiar was happening. The hat was _talking_ to her.

"Ah, so you want to be Ravenclaw. That does make sense, I do see how you got that into your head. Everyone you are close to was in Ravenclaw. But I don't think you are fit to be in Ravenclaw. I know you will be upset, but I was thinking…..HUFFLEPUFF!" He yelled the last word out to the whole hall.

Pamina took the hat off, and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She choked back tears. So, she wasn't in Ravenclaw. She was in Hufflepuff. Stupid Hufflepuff. There were only two more people left to be sorted, one by the surname of Weasley, the other by the surname of Zabini. When they were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin, the headmaster came up onto a pedestal in the front of the hall. He was old, and had a long grey beard. One he said his speech of four nonsense words and they sang the school song, a big feast appeared on the tables. There was so much to eat, that by the time, she was finished, Pamina was stuffed. The headmaster gave a few words of wisdom, don't go into the dark forest, don't go into the third floor corridor, no magic in the corridors, and then the students left.

Pamina followed the Hufflepuff prefect into a hallway by the kitchen and down into a basement.

"Cod Eggs!" Apparently that was the password, for the door swung open, revealing a low-ceilinged, round room. From the high windows, Pamina could see tufts of grass from the ground outside. The room was filled with yellow puffy armchairs, circled around a fire. Then the prefect led all the girls up the stairs into a room with five four-poster beds.

"This is the girl's dormitory for first years. Have a good day." Her voice was squeaky and cold.

Pamina looked around the room, and looked at her fellow Hufflepuff girls. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Maia Kestral, and Autumn Billingsbee. They smiled at each other shyly.

Pamina had a pit in her stomach as she looked around. She was in Hufflepuff.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

The next day, Pamina started her classes. It was quite interesting, learning magic. She wished she could have started at a younger age, instead of just staying at home for eleven years.

On Mondays, she had History of Magic with Slytherin, then Herbology with Gryffindor, then Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. After thinking it over, Pamina learned that her favorite class was by far Herbology. It also did help that Professor Sprout was head of Hufflepuff.

She spent her break times wandering the castle, meeting the ghosts, talking to portraits, and navigating the moving staircases. While her friends were most likely socializing out on the grounds, she was thinking things over, the things she wanted to do at Hogwarts. She wanted to fly a broomstick, she wanted to send letters with her very own owl, and…. she wanted to learn potions. She remembered the first time she'd seen a potion at work. She was around 6, and her father had gotten splinched horribly when he was apparating from Diagon Alley. Her mother just whipped up a quick potion, and he was better in no time.

On Wednesday, she was excited to see that she had double potions in the afternoon. When she got to the cold dungeon filled with unsavory things pickling in jars, she was welcomed by Hannah Abbott, motioning Pamina to sit next to her. So Pamina hurried over, and sat down next to Hannah. Not a minute later, the door burst open, and a tall man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose walked in with surprising speed.

"Break Apart!" he pointed at Hannah and Pamina, and Hannah was sent levitating across the room to sit next to Ernie MacMillan.

Pamina gulped.

"Well I am sorry to say that was necessary," his voice was low, drawling coldly, "I am Professor Snape, your potions master and head of Slytherin house. In this class we will be learning beginner potions, and I must say, if some of you are capable of brewing excellent potions, then you all are. You will not need to wave your wands about in this class, you will not need to mutter any silly incantations, you just need to use all your knowledge to brew the perfect potion, for one mistake can be deadly."

Pamina gulped again. Now that she thought about it, maybe she didn't like potions that much anymore. Professor Snape was scary, and the Hufflepuff prefect told her that he favored Slytherins, and basically hated everyone else.

After a long three hours, Pamina was glad to be free of Professor Snape, and his criticisms toward her Cure for Boils.

The rest of the week passed by very quickly, and Pamina was disappointed her flying lesson with the Ravenclaw was canceled due to poor weather. She had become very good friends with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, and they were now spending most of their free time together, on the grounds, or in the case of that rainy Thursday, wandering the mysterious Hogwarts. In fact, they were together the morning that a broomstick sized package came down from the ceiling of the Great Hall.

It was quite a normal morning, or at least as normal a morning could be at Hogwarts, and Pamina, Susan, and Hannah were eating their breakfast together in the Great Hall. But their attention was brought away from their eggs and bacon, when a large parcel carried by six owls, was flown over to the Gryffindor table. It landed with a thump in front of Harry Potter.

"What?" Hannah turned to Pamina and Susan, surprise on her face, "Guys that package looks a lot like a broomstick."

"Yeah but we're not allowed to have brooms," Susan argued.

"Whatever," Hannah said, " it doesn't matter that much anyway."


	4. Chapter 4: The Quidditch Star

**Hi, here I am back with Chapter four! Thank you to my first reviewer, you know who you are, and guys please review. Because I forgot to in the last few chapters I am adding a disclaimer: Let's just say I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing JK Rowling does. So, in this chapter it's still fluffy happy Hogwarts mood, but it will soon get more serious. Thanks for reading. **

**-i want to be a weasley **

"Ernie told me that Justin told him that Seamus Finnigan told him that Harry Potter told him, that Harry's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he's the seeker, and he's the youngest seeker in a century," Susan gossiped to Hannah and Pamina a week later at lunch.

"That's cool, but how do we know one of them just didn't make it up?" Hannah asked, clearly not convinced.

"Well, we don't, but it's better we believe it than not, right?" Susan answered.

"Well I think we should go talk to Potter, and ask him if it's true, don't you think?" Pamina wondered.

"He's a celebrity, I don't know if we're up to this," Hannah joked.

"Whatever, just come with me," Pamina rolled her eyes.

Pamina and her friends walked over to the Gryffindor table and approached Harry Potter, sitting next to Hermione Granger and his friend, Ron Weasley. Hermione spotted them first.

"Hi Hannah," she greeted. Hannah waved.

Harry turned around to see who Hermione was talking to.

"Hi," Pamina greeted him, "I'm Pamina Waterwill, and these are my friends Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. We're first years from Hufflepuff."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Harry Potter," he shaked her hand timidly.

"Well, we know _that_," Hannah told him, and he let out a sort of half smile.

"We were just wondering if we could ask you a question. Um, are you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Pamina was nervous, asking such a personal question to a household name.

"You can tell us, we promise we won't tell _anyone_, especially the Slytherins," Hannah told him.

"Yeah, and we're friends with Hermione," Pamina added.

"Well at least _I _am," Hannah glared at Pamina.

"Well…" Harry screwed his face up into the most odd thinking face Pamina had ever seen, "I guess I could tell you...but if you tell anyone I will set a mountain troll on you, I'm serious. I am on the team, and I play Seeker."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Pamina exclaimed.

"We really hope you do good against the Slytherins," Susan added.

"Everyone does, no one likes them," Hannah told him.

Harry laughed.

"Well we gotta get going, but we'll be cheering for you in the stands," Susan told him as the girls left the Great Hall

~oOo~

A few weeks later, Pamina, Susan, and Hannah piled in the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium. They sat next to Hermione Granger and a few other Gryffindors, holding a sign they made that read, "Potter for President."

The two teams got onto the pitch, and Pamina could tell Harry looked extra queasy. Madame Hooch made the two team captains shake hands, and then they were off. Pamina could barely keep up. She had been to a Quidditch match before, but she hadn't been nearly as excited as now. She kept cheering, she couldn't wait to see the Slytherins defeated. The game went on for a while, and Pamina could tell that Harry was looking hard for the Golden Snitch. What if he couldn't find it? What would they do then? Would it go on forever, or would Madame Hooch eventually end it? Well that would be embarrassing.

Not that much later, Harry Potter's broom tried to get him off. It thrashed and whipped around, until Hermione Granger put a stop to it. Then Harry caught the Golden Snitch! Well, he didn't really catch it as much as swallow it, but the Gryffindor team still won. Pamina could see the bully Draco Malfoy glaring down at Potter. He had been boasting all through History of Magic how Slytherin would win, for they were the most superior team in the school. Serves him right, Malfoy, Pamina thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Swimming with the squid

**A/N: Hi. The fifth chapter is up! I really liked writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like reading it. Please review, and in this chapter you will find out some ****_secrets. _****Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the books or movies belongs to the amazing JK Rowling, not me. **

It was the middle of November, and winter was quickly approaching at Hogwarts. Pamina sat under the shade of a large tree, bundled up in a scarf and hat, doing her homework. She was halfway done with her Charms essay, when she heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy, obviously bullying someone.

"Oh get up scar-face, or are you too afraid? Let's have a wizard's duel, all magic, and I can turn you into a ferret," his cold voice drawled from a few trees over.

Pamina stood up, She had to stop this.

"Stop it Malfoy, you know you can't do that, McGonagall said we won't learn human transfiguration until seventh year," the other voice was Harry Potter.

"Oh, are you scared, Potter? Well you should be. Living with muggles for eleven years, no wonder you're too afraid to duel, Coward. _Locomotor Mortis,_" he put the leg-locker curse on Harry.

Pamina stood up. She couldn't take Malfoy tormenting people.

"Hey, Malfoy, are you so much of a coward that you curse people when thier wands aren't even out yet? No wonder you're not in Gryffindor!" she stormed over to Draco.

"Oh it's Waterwill, standing for Potty! Well I want you to know that I know things about your family that would never cross your little mind, and it would be awfully dreadful if they, oh, _slipped out _somehow."

"Oh you wouldn't dare, Malfoy," Pamina sneered.

She reached into her pocket to get to her wand, but she was too late.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _she was hit by the leg-locker curse.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get over here!" Malfoys minions picked Pamina up and threw her in the Black Lake.

Pamina was sinking. She tried to kick but she couldn't move her legs. Using her arms, she tried to propel herself up to the surface, but she was only able to take a short breath before sinking back.

"Help!" she yelled before sinking down.

"Help! HELP!" she screamed the next time she was able to push herself up. She was usually a pretty good swimmer, but not when she, a leg-locking charm, and the black lake was all used in one sentence.

Suddenly she felt something soft and sticky wrap around her waist. The giant squid. She looked down, and screamed. She pushed away from the giant squid, but she wouldn't budge. She was stuck in its suction cups. She pushed and with one last final push she slipped out of it's grasps. She tried to swim, but her legs were still stuck together. She pushed and pushed, but was still making no progress in swimming.

"HELP! Help! Anyone! I have the leg-locker charm on me, and I'm sinking!" she screamed.

The giant squid grabbed her again, but this time she was more prepared. She pushed away before it had a chance to tighten.

"HELP!"

Suddenly she saw a boy with red hair walking over to the shore of the lake. Pamina tried her best to swim to him, but it did not work.

"Never you mind," the boy said, "_Accio _Pamina."

Pamina floated out of the water and over to the boy, where she dropped to the ground in a lump. The boy muttered the counter-curse, and Pamina could use her legs again. She looked up. The boy was Percy the Prefect.

"Who did this to you?" he asked her.

"Draco Malfoy. In Slytherin."

"Oh...him," Percy said with pure disgust. "Well, you're Pamina, right?"

"Yeah," Pamina answered.

"You know the giant squid was trying to help you," he told her.

"Oh," Pamina said, embarrassed.

"Well, I've got to go talk to Professor Snape about this. You go back to your common room and change into some nice, warm clothes," Percy told her, then walked to the dungeons.

~oOo~

The next day Pamina walked to the library, curious. Draco said he knew something about her family. He might have just been making it up, but if it was true, Pamina wanted to know. She approached the librarian, Madame Pince.

"Where are the records of _Daily Prophets?" _Pamina asked.

Madam Pince pointed to a box along the wall.

Pamina walked over and took out the records for ten years before she was born, and looked through them. Nothing. Five years before she was born. Nothing. Two years before. Nothing. One year after she was born. She looked through and found the article she was looking for.

**PROMINENT PURE BLOOD FAMILY...DEATH EATERS?**

The Wizengamot tried Barty Waterwill (Who? Pamina thought) this week on charges of working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was tried for the torture of aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. Barty said that his brother, Daniel Waterwill (Dad? Pamina thought) also worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but did not use any Unforgivable Curses. Barty Waterwill was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

His brother, Daniel Waterwill, was brought in for questioning later that day. Under Veritaserum, he proved he did not use any Unforgivable Curses, and gave a long list of Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodulphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and many others. Daniel Waterwill would usually be sentenced to six months in Azkaban, but since he gave all the names he was not charged.

Pamina began to quietly cry. Her father, a Death Eater. Her uncle, who she didn't even know she had, responsible for the torture of Neville Longbottom's parents. She couldn't believe it. It was too much.


	6. Chapter 6: That Mirror

**Hi! Here is Chapter six of A Hufflepuff in a Ravenclaw family. Sorry I haven't published in a while, but I just started school, so yeah. So in this chapter Pamina deals with the aftermath of what she learned and begins her friendship with Harry Potter. Disclaimer: Do you think I own Harry Potter?**

Pamina could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried, images of her father being tried by the Wizengamot kept popping into her mind. why hadn't someone told her earlier? Did it become a secret once her father was cleared of all charges? This was terrible. Plain and simple.

Pamina stood up. She needed to go for a walk. She knew she wasn't technically allowed to go for a walk, but being a metamorphmagus had it's perks. She screwed up her face and came out as Professor McGonagall. She just hoped she didn't run into Professor McGonagall. She walked out of the Hufflepuff Common Room and up a few flights of stairs and hallways. She ended up in a room. In the room was a mirror and in front of the mirror was Harry Potter. Harry turned around.

"Oh Professor, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be out of bed, it's just I-"

"It's alright," Pamina turned back into herself, "I'm a metamorphmagus."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can turn myself into any person or change my hair or nose or anything."

"That's cool," Harry responded. "I found something down here. Pamina, right? Well, see this mirror, look in it."

Pamina walked over and looked in the mirror.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm standing with my parents, and with the Minister of Magic, in this fancy room, and the minister is presenting my dad with a medal for services against You-Know-Who and I think-" Pamina did not want to continue on.

"What?" Harry asked.

Pamina did not want to tell anyone about her dad. Especially not Harry Potter.

"C'mon you can tell me,"

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but I just learned today that my dad was a Death Eater."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Death Eater," Pamina responded, "they worked for You-Know-Who. But don't be mad, please. I'm so angry and annoyed and scared and I didn't know. The reason he's not in Azkaban is because he gave the names of other Death Eaters."

"So he's a traitor too," Harry sneered.

"Yeah, I know, right." Pamina answered. "So well basically in this picture my dad never was a Death Eater and he fought the Death Eaters and was a good guy."

"How do you know he was bad, maybe he thought he was fighting for the good side." Harry replied.

"Nothing You-Know-Who did was ever good." Pamina retorted.

They talked for a while, and then got tired. Pamina turned into Professor McGonagall and left the room. She walked back to Hufflepuff Tower before anyone even noticed she was gone.

~oOo~

The next day at breakfast Hannah turned to Pamina.

"Where were you last night? I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep and you weren't in your bed for like half an hour. And then when I woke up you were there."

"Oh, I was in the bathroom," Pamina lied.

"For half an hour?" Hannah asked, unconvinced.

"I had, er, stomach problems," Pamina lied again.

"Whatever," Hannah rolled her eyes.

Maybe convincing her friends would be harder than she thought.


End file.
